Jacky Bryant
Jacky Bryant (ジャッキー・ブライアント, Jakkī Buraianto) (born August 28, 1970; San Francisco, California)''http://virtuafighter.com/vf4/jacky/http://www.angelfire.com/ia/PyroGuy/jacky.html, nicknamed the "Blue Flash", Jacky is an indy car racer, the brother of Sarah Bryant and is featured as a playable character in ''Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing. Jacky fights using Bruce Lee's incredibly versatile Jeet Kune Do style, allowing him a few of Bruce Lee's actual techniques that he chose to perfect during his lifetime. The most important aspect of Jacky's game are his combos, which can be utilized to repeatedly strike and inflict massive damage. Jacky has a hot passion for speed, to a point where it extends to everything in his life. He considers himself "faster than lightning", and has a very low tolerance for anything or anyone he perceives as being too slow. In any situation he finds himself in, he never loses his confidence, especially when it comes to Sarah, his friends, or his racing career. Jacky enters the World Fighting Tournament in an effort to put an end to Judgement 6, the organization responsible for all the troubles he and his sister have endured throughout the series. Story Virtua Fighter The eldest son of the Bryant family, Jacky is Sarah's brother. He maintains his cool in every situation. Those on the Indy racing circuit call him the Blue Flash. Jacky was seriously injured in an accident in the 1990 Indianapolis 500, and spent two years in a grueling rehabilitation program. Just when his injury had healed, he discovered the existence of the mystery group behind the accident. At the same time, his sister Sarah disappeared. Jacky's battle began as he pursued the trail of the group who held the key to these mysteries. Virtua Fighter 2 During the last Tournament, he was not really himself. He was defeated and he went back training and improving his skills. Now he is an instructor in Jeet Kune Do. As his second effort to seek revenge on the Syndicate and rescue his sister Sarah; he participates again in the Tournament. Virtua Fighter 3 Although Jacky succeeded in rescuing his brain-washed sister Sarah, their attempt to un-brainwash her resulted in her complete memory loss. Since she didn't feel comfortable living with a brother she no longer remembered, Sarah moved into her own apartment in New York. When Jacky heard Sarah planned to enter the 3rd tournament in hopes of recovering some of her lost memories, Jacky decided to follow to protect her. Virtua Fighter 4 Jacky has no qualms about losing as Sarah has managed to fully regain her memories due to the 3rd tournament. Thus, after the 3rd tournament, Jacky stopped training as he has lost his incentive to train. And since Sarah was under the protection of the Bryant's private special forces, he decided to concentrate on racing instead and soon enough, Jacky started his own racing team. However, all was not what it seemed. Any potential sponsors for his team were killed by J6. One day, Jacky received a letter, informing him that if he does not join the 4th world tournament, J6 will continue to kill all potential sponsors until there is none left. Jacky decides to resume training and joins the tournament in order to end it once and for all. Virtua Fighter 5 Jacky could barely contain his anger against J6, the mysterious organization that was after his sister, Sarah. He was goaded into entering the Fourth World Fighting Tournament, but then had to deal with the disappearance of Vanessa Lewis, who had been guarding his sister. Even in his races, the continuing series of incidents, including sudden pull-outs by his sponsors and improbable mechanical breakdowns, seemed to indicate someone tampering with his racing career. J6 was behind everything, and unless the organization itself was destroyed, there would be no end to Jacky and Sarah's troubles. With this new realization, Jacky was determined to put an end to J6. With almost perfect timing, the invitation to the fifth tournament arrives. Virtua Fighter Kids In Virtua Fighter Kids, Jacky is now a 9 to 10-year-old boy. His FMV ending, as well as Sarah's, reveal that he is a professional Indy 500 racecar driver at his young age. He attempts to use his Lightning Kick to stun his sister after she pranks him, but accidentally chars his car after performing the technique, causing him to complain. In anger, one of his supervisors hits him in the back of the head. Character Relationships *Brother of Sarah Bryant *Enemy of J6 *Vanessa Lewis works for his family's Private Special Forces *Defeated Goh Hinogami in the fourth tournament. Other Appearances Fighters Megamix Jacky appeared with the entire Virtua Fighter 2 cast in the Sega Saturn game Fighters Megamix. Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing Jacky, along with Akira Yuki, appeared together as a playable racer in Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing. Jacky drives the OutRun-inspired "Red Lightning" while Akira is his passenger. Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate Jacky, along with Akira, Sarah, and Pai Chan, appeared in Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate, an update to the original Dead or Alive 5. Super Smash Bros. The "Jacky Wig" and "Jacky Outfit" are DLC items for the Mii Fighter in Super Smash Bros. for the Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. He and the Akira Mii Fighter costumes return in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. They are based on his appearance in Virtua Fighter 5. Other Media Virtua Fighter Anime Like his game counterpart, Jacky still has the role of a known Formula One (in the game he is referred to be a IndyCar race driver). He is one of the three protagonists with Akira and Pai and travels along with his sister Sarah and her pet flying squirrel in a RV whenever he is not doing any Formula One racing. Jacky is more grumpy and tends to be protective of Sarah. There are suggestions throughout the series that he and Sarah belong to an American upper class family (this was later ported into the games when Virtua Fighter 5 was released). His father: Bruce Bryant, as Pai said in the first episode of the second season (which was never dubbed in English), appears along with Jacky and Sarah's mother in the sixth episode of the first season. He is voiced by Yasunori Masumoto in Japanese and by Michael Granberry in English. Trivia *In nearly every game, Jacky is (in some way) ''associated with lightning. Jacky often claims that his kicks are as "As fast as lightning". One of Jacky's signature moves is the "Lightning Kick". In the Virtua Fighter Kids CG Opening, when Kid Jacky performs the Lightning Kick, lightning bolts actually appear. *Jacky's name was originally spelt as "Jackie" in the original Virtua Fighter prototype. His name is often misspelled in this way in the gaming media. *Jacky is known for yelling "YEAH!" during pre-fight intros, winning animations and during fights. *Jacky's signature color is red as he donned it in every game. Quotes Pre-Fight *Let's see if you can walk the walk! *Go ahead, knock your''self out! *Yeah! Less talk, more action! *I'll give it a 100%! (VF5FS) Victory *I look forward to our next bout! (VF2-VF3) *I've got no time for you! *It's like you're moving in slow-motion! *There's no way you can stop me! (VF2/VF5/VF5R) *That wasn't your best shot! *You can't beat me with that! (VF5FS) *Wanna fight again? You're way out of your league! (VF4) *I'm faster than lightning! (VF2-VF3) Item Victory *You have the worst reflexes of all time! -w/ Milk *I'm looking for more than strength. -w/ Pickaxe *I always get the pole position. -w/ Dual Pistols *My name is Jacky Bryant! -w/ Sci Fi Goggles *Don't hate me! -w/ Flag *I tried to play easy on ya! w/ Ball In battle *Yeah! *Come on! Losing *I can't believe I lost! I can't lose yet! Second Chance *You'd better be ready! Videos Virtua Fighter OST Theme of Jacky|''Virtua Fighter'' Virtua Fighter 2 OST Escape (Theme of Jacky)|''Virtua Fighter 2'' Virtua Fighter 2 OST Theme of Chicago |''Virtua Fighter 2'' Chicago Virtua Fighter Kids OST Theme of Jacky|''Virtua Fighter Kids'' Virtua Fighter Kids OST Theme of Chicago |''Virtua Fighter Kids'' Chicago Virtua Fighter 3tb OST Theme of Jacky|''Virtua Fighter 3'' Virtua Fighter 5 FS - Video Movelist - Jacky Bryant|''Virtua Fighter 5 Final Showdown'' Virtua Fighter 5 Final Showdown Part 5 Jacky Bryant|''Virtua Fighter 5 Final Showdown'' Gallery Jacky Bryant/Gallery References External links *Dead or Alive Wiki: Jacky Bryant Category:Characters Category:VF1 Characters Category:VF2 Characters Category:VF3 Characters Category:VF4 Characters Category:VF4E Characters Category:VF5 Characters Category:VF5R Characters Category:Virtua Fighter anime Characters Category:Virtua Quest Characters Category:American Characters Category:Male Characters